Ezmerald
by Snivy0105
Summary: Kira had recently lost her parents to a on going war against pokemon and the shadow lands. Kira sets out with her best friend Sky, her sister Anya and other siblings Elly, Chirstopher and Lilly to gain back what they have lost. A war rages on.
1. Tylos Region Pokemon

**Tylos Region pokemon: (150)**

**1 Venet (poison leopard pokemon)**

**2 Venetic ( poison leopard pokemon)**

**3 Venetrice (poison/dark leopard pokemon)**

**4 Leo (ground lion pokemon)**

**5 Leon (ground lion pokemon)**

**6 Leonate (ground fighting lion pokemon)**

**7 Tige (grass tiger Pokemon)**

**8 tigel ( grass tiger pokemon)**

**9 Tigereil (grass psychic tiger Pokemon)**

**10 Falibel (normal horse evolution Pokemon)**

**11 Andalusia (Falibel evolution psychic/grass andalusian horse Pokemon) **

**12 Arabia (Falibel evolution fire/dragon Arabian horse Pokemon)**

**13 Friesia ( Falibel evolution water/dark Friesian horse Pokemon)**

**14 Dracoreon (dragon Eeveelution Draco Pokemon)**

** 15 Cloudeon (flying eeveelution Cloud Pokemon)**

**16 Veneon (Poison eeveelution Venom Pokemon)**

**17. Voideon (Ghost eeveelution Void Pokemon)**

**18. Insecteon (Bug eeveelution Insect Pokemon)**

**19. Bouldeon (Rock eeveelution Boulder Pokemon)**

**20. Bolteon (steel eeveelution Bolts Pokemon)**

**21. Eartheon (ground eeveelution Earth Pokemon)**

**22. Brawleon (fighting eeveelution Brawl Pokemon)**

**23. Cygna ( water flying Black Cygnet Pokemon) **

**24. Swanis ( water flying black Swan Pokemon)**

**25. Fuego ( Dragon/fighting Draco Brawl Pokemon)**

**26. Adonis (Dragon/psychic Draco Mind pokemon)**

**27. Whispia (Dragon/ghost Draco Whisper pokemon)**

**28. Honoria (Fire Honor Pokemon)**

**29. Evia ( Ground Ever Pokemon)**

**30. Lucia (Psychic/Grass Luck Pokemon)**

**31. Pridia (Dark Pride Pokemon)**

**32. Fanga (Ice/Dark Wolf Pokemon)**

**33. Fangia (Ice/Dark Wolf Pokemon)**

**34. Fangias (Ice/Dark Wolf Pokemon)**

**35. Tyrex (Dragon/Fire T-Rex Pokemon)**

**36. Wisha (Water Wish Pokemon)**

**37. Turla ( Water Turtle Pokemon)**

**38. Turlula (Water Turtle Pokemon)**

**39. Brachio (Dragon/Grass Brachiosaurus Pokemon)**

**40. Tricera (Dragon/Ground Triceratops Pokemon)**

**41. Chilo (Psychic Sleeping Chime Pokemon)**

**42. Chana (Steel Chain Pokemon)**

**43. Buffel (Normal Buffalo Pokemon)**

**44. Pantheria (Dark/Normal Panther Pokemon)**

**45. Dollina (Water Dolphin Pokemon)**

**46. Dolpheana (Water Dolphin Pokemon)**

**47. Auroba (ice/psychic Aurora Borealis Pokemon)**

**48. Stalliois (fire Stallion Pokemon evolves from Rapidash)**

**49. Dunspracion (normal/flying evolves from Dunsparce)**

** (rock Mega Pokemon)**

**51. Megadon (rock Mega Pokemon)**

**52. Meglodon (rock/psychic Mega Stone Pokemon)**

**53. Antenni ( electric/steel Antennae Pokemon) **

**54. Antenti ( electric/steel Antennae Pokemon)**

**55. Ligalo (psychic/flying Diving Pokemon prevolution of Lugia) (legendary)**

**56. Sunnia (Fire/ground Sun Pokemon)**

**57. Moonite (water/rock Moon Pokemon)**

**58. Clave (Dark Claw Pokemon)**

**59. Scrae (Dark Scar Pokemon)**

**60. Alatrace (Dragon/Flying Humming Pokemon final evolution of Swablue)**

**61. Swannia (Water/Flying Swan Pokemon evolves from Swanna)**

**62. Phana (ghost Phantom Pokemon)**

**63. Phantoma (ghost/psychic Phantom Pokemon)**

**64. Stellia (Dark Stellar Pokemon)**

**65. Lapri (ice/water Transport Pokemon prevolution of Lapras)**

**66. Arche (rock/flying prevolution of Archen)**

**67. Kya (water deep sea Pokemon prevolution of Kyogre) (legendary)**

**68. Groda (ground Earth Pokemon prevolution of Groudon) (legendary)**

**69. Latia (psychic/dragon Eon Pokemon prevolution of Latias)(female) (legendary)**

**70. Latian (psychic/dragon Eon Pokemon evolution of Latias)(female) (legendary)**

**71. Latio (psychic/dragon Eon Pokemon prevolution of Latios) (male) (legendary)**

**72. Lation (psychic/dragon Eon Pokemon evolution of Latios) (male) (legendary)**

**73. Artic (ice/flying Freeze Pokemon Prevolution of Articuno)(legendary)**

**74. Articunia (ice/flying Freeze Pokemon evolution of Articuno) (legendary)**

**75. Zapdo (electric/flying Discharge Pokemon prevolution of Zapdos) (legendary)**

**76. Zapdosia (electric/flying Discharge Pokemon evolution of Zapdos) (legendary)**

**77. Molte (fire/flying Burn Pokemon prevolution of Moltres) (legendary)**

**78. Moltesea (fire/flying Burn Pokemon evolution of Moltres) (legendary)**

**79. Hio (fire/flying Rainbow Pokemon prevolution of Ho-Oh) (legendary)**

**80. Celeb (grass/psychic Past Pokemon prevolution of Celebi) (legendary)**

**81. Celebia (grass/psychic Future Pokemon evolution of Celebi) (legendary)**

**82. Suicu (water Purify Pokemon prevolution of Suicune) (legendary)**

**83. Suicuna (water Purify Pokemon evolution of Suicune) (legendary)**

**84. Raik (electric Thunder Pokemon prevolution of Raikou) (legendary)**

**85. Raikoa (electric thunder Pokemon evolution of Raikou) (legendary)**

**86. Enti (fire Volcano Pokemon prevolution of Entei) (legendary)**

**87. Entio (fire volcano Pokemon evolution of Entei) (legendary)**

**88. Calli ( normal kitten Pokemon)**

**89. Electail (electric Electric Cat Pokemon Calli evolution) **

**90. Flametail (fire Flame Cat Pokemon Calli evolution)**

**91. Jettail (water Jet Cat Pokemon Calli evolution)**

**92. Keclia (normal/ground Camouflage Pokemon evolution of Kecleon)**

**93. Keclio (normal/ground Camouflage Pokemon final stage of Kecleon)**

**94. Dialo (dragon/steel Temporal Pokemon prevolution of Dialga) (legendary)**

**95. Palo (dragon/water Spacial Pokemon prevolution of Palkia) (legendary)**

**96. Gilo (dragon/ghost Distortion Pokemon prevolution of Giratina) (legendary)**

**97. Icetail (Ice Ice Cat Pokemon Calli evolution)**

**98. Windtail (flying Wind Cat Pokemon Calli evolution)**

**99. Leaftail (grass Leaf Cat Pokemon Calli evolution)**

**100. Metaltail (steel Metal Cat Pokemon) **

**101. Absolian (dark Disaster Pokemon evolution of Absol)**

**102. Chicka (normal/flying Chick Pokemon)**

**103. Henna (Normal/flying Hen Pokemon evolves from Chicka female)**

**104. Roostio (Normal/flying Rooster Pokemon evolves from Chicka male)**

**105. Ux (psychic Knowledge Pokemon prevolution of Uxie) (legendary)**

**106. Mes (psychic Emotion Pokemon prevolution of Mespirit) (legendary)**

**107. Aze (psychic Willpower Pokemon prevolution of Azelf) (legendary)**

**108. Cresse (psychic Dream Pokemon prevolution of Cresselia) (legendary)**

**109. Darki (Dark-i) (dark Nightmare Pokemon prevolution of Darkrai) (legendary)**

**110. Heatra (Fire/Steel Lava Pokemon prevolution of Heatran) (legendary)**

**111. Unike (psychic White Unicorn Pokemon) (female) (legendary)**

**112. Unoke (dark Black Unicorn Pokemon) (male) (legendary)**

**113. Xena (ze-na) (grass/psychic Jewel Pokemon) (female) (legendary) (brings Life)**

**114. Yeno (ee-no) (fire/dark Stone Pokemon) (male) (legendary) (brings Death)**

**115. Wendigo (dark Shadow Pokemon)**

**116. Reeah (Posion City Of Rats Pokemon) (legendary)**

**117. Eeita (Bug/posion Shifting Sands Pokemon) (legendary)**

**118. Wennbar (bug/ground Vial Pokemon) (legendary)**

**119. Wenn (bug/flying Scraps Pokemon)**

**120. Muddlet (normal Llama Pokemon)**

**121. Noradzeer (Psychic Sacred Pokemon) (legendary)**

**122. Gellick ( Poison Dread Moutain Pokemon)(legendary)**

**123. Glus (bug/poison Maze Of The Beast Pokemon) (legendary) **

**124. Fardeep (ghost/dark Valley Of The Lost Pokemon) (legendary)**

**125. Soldeen (water/dark Lake of Tears Pokemon) (legendary)**

**126. Gorl (steel/grass Forest of Silence Pokemon) (legendary)**

**127. Shadia(flying/dark Shadow Pegasus Pokemon) (legendary) (female) (sha-a-di-a)**

**128. Brilia (flying/psychic Bright Pegasus Pokemon) (legendary) (male) (bri-i-li-a)**

**129. Ak-Baba (Flying Death Bird Pokemon) (legendary)**

**GEMSTONE DRAGONS ALL LEGENDS (All Dragon/Gemstone type)**

**130. Opaia (Opal Dragon Pokemon)**

**131. Topiaz ( Topaz Dragon Pokemon)**

**132. Diamontez (Diamond Dragon Pokemon)**

**133. Lapia Luzula ( Lapis Lazuli Dragon Pokemon)**

**134. Rubias (Ruby Dragon Pokemon)**

**135. Ametheria (Amethyst Dragon Pokemon)**

**136. Sapphriz (Sapphire Dragon Pokemon)**

**137. Clera Quartez (Clear Quartz Dragon Pokemon)**

**138. Rosa Quartez (Rose Quartz Dragon Pokemon)**

**139. Obsidia (Obsidian Dragon Pokemon)**

**140. Jadia ( Jade Dragon Pokemon)**

**141. Shina ( Shiny Stone Dragon Pokemon)**

**143. Dawna (Dawn Stone Dragon Pokemon)**

**144. Howlie (How-lie) (Howlite Dragon Pokemon)**

**145. Tigeleye ( Tiger Eye Dragon Pokemon)**

**146. Garnea ( Garnet Dragon Pokemon)**

**147. Perido ( Peridot Dragon Pokemon)**

**148. Aquara Marina ( Aquamarine Dragon Pokemon)**

**149. Moonastio ( Moon Stone Dragon Pokemon)**

**150. Ezmerald ( Emerald Dragon Pokemon)**

**Yay! Those are the Tylos Region Pokemon! Get ready from the Epilogue!**


	2. SummaryBlurb

**Ezmerald **

**Summary**

**This is before the Epilogue so be prepared!**

I sat alone on the small park bench, I couldn't think about anything else. My parents were dead. Then out of nowhere a hand touched my shoulder, I looked up and saw Sky softly smiling at me. "Hey BFF." I said to her weakly,my eyes filled with tears and she came over, sat next to me, and hugged me. "We will get them back remember the stories Cynthia would tell us? About the legends of Tylos? The gemstone dragons?" I nodded and thought about the dragons that guard our Earth, and how they will help me get my parents back.

**Ok will do the Epilogue as soon as possible! Then we get onto the story!**


	3. Epilogue

Ezmerald Epilogue

**I am sooo sorry this took forever! I'm actually just trying to sought out all this over worldly stuff. It's not easy. Anyway this isn't about Kira and Anya and sky this is the Epilogue about their parents. The first few chapters will be Kira, Anya and Sky in highschool. This will be like Deltora Quest very confusing and need to read everything to understand. Anyway I've babbled on to much lets get to the story! BEWARE : THIS IS AN M RATED STORY THAT WILL CONTAIN BAD COURSE LANGUAGE AND MAYBE SEXUAL REFERENCES. **

_ ~The Oath Of Steven~_

_ Epilogue_

Steven sadly bid the dragons farewell and hopped onto the boat that would carry him to a far away land where he would see his Sinnoh bride. Steven let out a breath, giving his dragon friends one last glance before Deltora disappeared completely. Grief filled Steven as he remembered the oath to them. "One day I will return, that day I will bring something that will fill your days of sadness with happiness. This is my oath."

"But Steven, you have done enough you-" Hopian began but was stopped by Forta who nodded her silver diamond head and spoke. "Very well Steven, my days will be sad until you return, but you must leave, it is for the best." Despite her last words Steven saw grief in his favourite dragon's eyes. He remembered the times he spent with her, the cozy nights next to the fire, the pranks on Veritas, and especially the flights on cloudless nights through Deltora. Steven was knocked out of his thoughts as over the loud speaker, a voice said " Mawvile City is now in view, we will be arriving in around 30minutes." Steven thought of the truthful purple amethyst dragon Veritas, the happy red ruby dragon Joyeu, the hope-filled rainbow opal dragon Hopian, the faithful golden topaz dragon Fidelis, the fortune talisman blue lapis lazuli dragon Fortuna, the honor-filled green emerald dragon Honora and the strong pure hearted silver diamond dragon Forta, who made him make this decision. His wild dragon filled life was gone, e would now be a married business man. His life was about to change forever, so he thought.

Five years later, an excited Steven held his wife Cynthia's hand as he saw Deltora's west coast in view. Steven now had his wife Cynthia, oldest daughter Clair - who was 3- and the twins -who looked nothing a like- Anya and Kira. From the moment Kira was born Steven had felt Doran - Doran the dragon lover father of Steven, grandfather of Clair, Anya and Kira - inside of her and knew she was the perfect one to continue Doran's line as protector of the dragons. When try reached Deltora, Steven was overcome with joy from the reunion of the seven dragons, he shoved Fidelis' side who playfully shoved him back - sending him flying across the beach - he laughed as he played helicopter with Joyeu, he grinned as he played knuckles with Hopian - who nearly broke his hand a few times - he concentrated as he and Fortuna tried to read each others minds - note that Fortuna won every time - he played with Honora and Veritas as he rode on Veritas and Cynthia rode on Honora's they played sky tag,and smiled as he flew on the back of Forta on a cloudless night across Deltora. He stayed with the dragons for a week then realized he had to finally give his oath, he walked towards the seven dragons, Cynthia and Clair by his side, he let out a breath and said "I have an oath to you, now it is time I give the oath I promised." Slowly all the dragons nodded, Steven looked at Forta whose eyes gave an encouraging sparkle and she to nodded. Cynthia stepped forward holding out Anya and Kira and Steven continued " These girls are my oath to you, they destroy my sadness as I hope they destroy yours."

"Thankyou Steven, you have been the light of my life, now it is time I make my oath to you." Steven raised his eyebrows at Forta to see what she would say next. " Steven, my oath to you is to protect your daughters with my life, all the other dragons that agree say 'I'"

"I" Honora said lifting her head with pride.

"I" softly spoke Veritas bowig his head slightly

"I!" Yelled Joyeu who flapped up ad down happily

"I" spoke Fidelis his voice faithful and wise.

"I" shouted Hopian who quietly hoped he would succeed.

"And I" said Fortuna her voice barely a whisper. Steven smiled and hugged Honora, Fortuna, Fidelis, Veritas, Joyeu, Hopian and then Forta who he whispered into her ear "thankyou."

The next day he and Cynthia handed over Anya and Kira while Clair danced around singing "I'm an only child, I'm an only child." Steven grinned and said " not for long." And pointed at Cynthia's pregnant stomach. Clair's eyes filled with tears and she ran off crying towards the boat, Cynthia muttered something about going to wait at the boat ad walked off. Steven bid the dragons farewell, Forta the hardest to say good bye too and said " If I never see you again remember that you are always on my mind."

"As you are always on mine." Forta said. And with that he left.

**Done! Get ready for the chapters!**


End file.
